Song2You
by Blue Dogs Can Fly
Summary: BAT songfic, my first ever fic so please read and review. Flames welcome! DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN VICTORIOUS.


_It all started out so innocently_

_You were just another pretty face that I loved to see_

_But somewhere down the line_

_I got this feeling deep inside, that won't stop talking to me_

_Yea, won't stop talking to me_

There are rainbow-and-star stickers on Cat Valentine's locker.

She counts them, each day, every day, since she came to HA.

It's just something you do, without thinking.

And then, one day there are 10, not 11, and she counts them again and again and again.

She's so caught up in this, this dream world of stickers and rainbows and confusion, that she doesn't hear the bell.

And it's Beck who is walking down the corridor, late but not bothered, it's beck who sees Cat still counting.

And it's Beck who taps on her shoulder, who makes sure she gets to her lesson. And it's Beck who tells her there are more important things than rainbow stickers.

Not to Cat, who regards Rainbow Stickers as more important than class, and she looks down at her sparkly shoes. And it's Beck who says quickly that he'll find the missing sticker, even if it takes him forever. He doesn't know why he says that. He just wants to see her smile again.

She smiles.

She says thanks, but she doesn't need to. He'll save her many other times, without thanks. He does it because he cares. He just doesn't know it yet.

The next day there are 5 new stickers on Cat Valentine's locker.

She counts them, again, again. She smiles.

_But lately I started to dream_

_About you and me_

_And how it would be to hold you close to me_

_Like it's supposed to be_

_But then I get this ringing in my ear_

_And it brings me right back to reality_

_Oohhh, reality yeah_

She goes to thank Beck again, but he's with Jade, the girl he likes. Cat stops, heart racing. She doesn't want to get Beck in trouble. He did a nice thing. Jade doesn't like her boyfriend doing nice things done to other girls like Cat.

So when Beck looks up and says, 'Hey, sport,' and smiles, Cat goes on about sunshine and carpets and hairclips and stars.

And Jade just snakes her hand round his waist and pulls him in tighter. She leans and whispers something to Beck. And it's not nice, Cat can tell. She may be passed as an airhead, but she's not stupid.

And Beck's torn. He has to react, laugh, Jade will get mad if he doesn't, and Cat, Cat is staring at them, her paragraph on stars and sunshine slowed. Staring at him with huge brown eyes.

And he laughs, a small, empty laugh, hollow, and Jade laughs with him, and looks at the small girl with the large brown eyes, and laughs harder.

It's only Beck that sees her disappointment, her tears glassing her eyes as she turns and walks on. She thought he was her friend. She doesn't understand he's trapped.

And again, it's up to Beck to make it right.

_Would you bat your eyes and smile_

_And kiss me like it was in style_

_And tell me you feel the same, yeah_

_Would you be surprised and yet uncomfortable_

_If I were to send my heart your way_

Beck finds Cat later, he always does.

But this time it's different. She asks him if he's thinks she's a freak.

She's never asked something like that before, and he is quick to pull it out of her mind. He gets her to laugh, to smile at him, And she talks, not of hairclips and stars and carpets and sunshine, but of the 5 new rainbow stickers on her locker.

She forgot to thank Beck for getting her the 5 new stickers.

She forgot a lot of things.

And they just laugh together, and when Cat looks up and stares at the stars, lost in a dreamland of unicorns and pretty things.

He watches her.

And then something changes inside, and suddenly, she's beautiful to him.

_What should I do_

_I'm falling in love with you_

And now, instead of his girlfriend, it's Cat he thinks of, all the time, not Jade. It's Cat he wants to sit next to at lunch and smile with, it's Cat he wants to take to the prom.

Now her voice makes him shiver.

He can save her from the world of confusion she lives in.

She's oblivious to his sudden attention.

She just wants to get out of her spinning mind that never stops.

When it turns into summer, after graduation, Jade moves to New Jersey. They break up. It just wasn't working anymore, she told him. Something had changed, she went on.

He silently agreed.

Life went on.

And the beautiful, hot summer passes without events.

Beck loves Cat more.

_But lately I started to dream_

_About you and me_

_And how it would be to hold you close to me_

_Like it's supposed to be_

_But then I get this ringing in my ear_

_And it brings me right back to reality_

_Ohh, reality, yea_

There are stars, real stars, above Beck Oliver's RV.

It's almost time for College. With Cat.

The neighbourhood Beck lives in is silent, apart from their lazy talk and some sleepy crickets. But maybe the way they're sitting just a little too close hints at…something.

Maybe.

And when Cat laughs as they sit on top of the RV together, sipping warm coke from a bottle, there's a star that runs across the sky.

Just for them.

Cat gasps and squeals.

And when Beck says beside her, softly, make a wish,

They both wish for the same thing.

_Help me I think I'm falling in love with you_

_Help me I think I'm falling, yea_

_In love with you, yeah yeah_

_In love with you, yeah yeah_

_Love with you, yea_


End file.
